


Reader X Brick

by MikeofInsanity



Series: Reader Pairings [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeofInsanity/pseuds/MikeofInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader X Brick, what more do you need?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader X Brick

**Author's Note:**

> I will Warn again just in case, THERE MAY BE CURSING!! ok, we good? good!
> 
> personality I made up to represent the Reader(c) Me
> 
> everything else(c) Creg McKrakin

**Chapter 1: Melon Collie Pt.1**

You sighed, this moving trip from Florida to Townsville, New York had been taking forever, you had already finished 10 books in your collection and finished 3 DS games(Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Megaman Starforce and Legend of Zelda OoT 3D) and you had taken 23 naps,

"How long 'til we get there Mom?"You asked your single mom.

"We'll be there soon, (Name), just about an hour or two.''she said, your mother and you were moving to Townsville because your brother was going to college there and your mom wanted to stay close to her son, soon the moving truck and your car arrived at a small house across from an apartment building and next to the Pokey-Oaks High School, you cheered at the arrival

**Timeskip, 2 hours after moving**

You were riding your bike until you hit a pothole and was flung off your bike into a trash can which bumped into someone, the person blinked, he picked up the trash can with surprising strength and sat it straight, you were so lucky you were wearing shorts instead of a skirt, somehow he JUST noticed you were in there, he turned it over and dumped you out, you blinked, looking up, you saw a kid your age(16) with orange hair and red eyes.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Um… Hey I'm (Name)." you greeted back.

"(Name)...nice name, I'm Brick" the boy, apparently named Brick said.

then Brick blinked as a giant Collie shaped Melon flew at the both of you

**Author's Note:**

> I know, short as heck, I'm Sorry!! also, I made a pun XD


End file.
